The rowdyruff riders
by Brother Bandit
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys go on a road trip across Japan on their newly stolen choppers. Little do they know, there are many dangers on the open road.
1. Chapter 1

Powerpuff girls Z: Rowdyruff Riders

Disclamer: the Powerpuff girls Z are the properties of Cartoon NetworkTM and its partners in Japan.

**Powerpuff girls Z: Rowdyruff Riders part 1**

It was a pleasant day for the many Tokyo residents. The busy streets filled with students as they return to school. In the sky, three girls give one last patrol before heading to class.

Unfortunately for Brick, Boomer, and Butch, the days are only somber and blue. "Mojo Jojo's hair..." Said Brick as he walked along a deserted street. "Powerpuff girls' DNA" say Butch, " Not real monsters." Boomer moped as he walked. "And defeated by three kisses." They cried out in unison. Boomer takes out one of his cotton swabs, those non larger then normal paper stick and cotton, those pathetic weapons. It's true: their only weapons use some byproduct of bodily functions for ammo. If only, if only, they sighed in despair, if only they had something better...

Suddenly, A shadow comes across them, and with an almighty thud Mojo Jojo in his Mojo-Robo land in front of them. Mojo looked back "Oh hey boys," he said.

"Hey mama," they replied

Suddenly there came a faint cry from behind, very familiar voices "Stop you stupid monkey!" "get back here you!" Brick, Butch, and Boomer stiffened: they knew only three people with such voices.

Mojo ran. "Mojo – you can't catch me! You can't catch me!" he taunted.

Turning around, the three boys saw, with panic in their eyes, the three girls barreling right toward them: Bubbles and Buttercup in front of Blossom. The former two gasped and tried to swerve around, but too late, Buttercup and Bubbles took out Butch and Boomer. Then Blossom, who saw Brick for only a millisecond, flew straight into his face. The collision sent both flying five feet before collapsing on the ground.

Meanwhile, Mojo disappeared around a corner.

"Hey watch where you're flying, clumsy" Butch snarled as is rubbing his bruised stomach. Buttercup lay on Butch's lap; she crossed her arms, "Humph, well you were in the way, I had to find someway of moving you."

"Funny," he sneered pushing her off him, "Yo, Boomer, you okay?"

"I'm fine," the blue brother called from the opposite side of the street. He sat upright and found a pair of limbs on his lap. Modest, in spite of himself, Boomer looked away in blushing embarrassment as, slowly, Bubbles retracted her legs with equally red face. "Uh... hey!" Boomer called back to Butch, "Have you seen Brick?" "or Blossom?" Bubbles added.

The four of them looked around for a sign; their eyes fell on a small reddish mass...

"Ahh, sweet things" The world was bright and steamy, as Brick stood in front of a Mushiki, sniffing at small, hot, steamy, white orbs. He gently poked a egg custard bun and watched it spring back. "so warm and springy." Poke...poke...poke...poke...poke...

"Ahhhhhhh! So warm!" Blossom — or should I say Momoko — blushed in the heat. She was floating in a equally steamy hot spring, her hands out in front of her. She could feel the hot water stewing gently beneath her. All was peaceful and quiet. She hugged the plastic noodle on which she floated "Ahhhhh..."

Alas, such are dreams of the unconscious. Maybe it's best that the two redheads couldn't see the portentous twitching of Butch and Buttercup's eyes. Momoko — who is right now Hyper Blossom — lay on top of Brick arms out in front of her. Suddenly, she shifted a lower until she was nearly face-to-face. Brick continued tapping his "egg custard bun", unaware of their true nature, and Blossom snuggled comfortably on his chest, her arms embracing his neck; both had such a cute dreamy look that anyone who saw them would let them stay in their utopia — Anyone except Butch or Buttercup.

"Hey! Lover boy!" Butch kicked Brick, "wake up!" "Wake up, Blossom!" Buttercup pushed hard on Blossom's the shoulder. That seemed to work. The pair was still wrapped around each other, but, slowly, their countenance slowly lost their bliss.

Brick's vision was blurry when he opened his eyelids. He looked around, and there were his brother looking at him in a weird manner and two girls dressed in colors just like his brothers with the same continence. Then, his eyes focused on the arm around his neck. Slowly his eyes followed it all the way to the shoulder, and then to the neck,and finally to the face...

Blossom slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't floating in a hot springs, the noodle she was hugging wasn't a noodle, and above all it wasn't water nudging her underside. Her eyes fell on five fingers on her chest and followed them up to the arm until it connected the rest of the body. She lifted her head and saw the face with the red cap and a pair of equally ardent red eyes...

Everybody in Tokyo would talk about the piercing scream that blasted for miles, but no one would know that it was to redheads making such a loud noise. The four spectators watched as Brick and Blossom sprang four feet apart, clutching his and her heart tightly.

Blossom advanced menacingly, and grabbed Brick's collar. "you nasty little boy how dare you treat me like so, groping me while I was out cold!"

Brick frowned, "How dare you! How can you even think that I would be so low as to grope a senior citizen. I am a gentleman..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Blossom exploded in anger, "You are a good-for-nothing pervert. I am a civilized young lady."

"Liar!" Brick snarled, "Weren't you the one who was cuddling me like a stuffed animal. Meanwhile, I was stuck underneath your immense body-mass!"

Brick knew that he was in for it as soon as he said those words, but he wouldn't take it back for the world. Blossom's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean, are you saying that I am fat?" Brick heaved a huge false cough; she let out a hiss: her suspicion is confirmed.

SLAP! Brick fell to the ground. Brick's cheek throbbed in pain. He sat their massaged the place with the red hand-print.

It took both Bubbles and Buttercup to restrain Blossom's arm. "Let me go! Get off me!" Clearly, she still wanted to deliver more pain to Brick.

Suddenly, an explosion came out of nowhere. Blossom let go of Brick and glared at the apparition that was the Mojo-Robo, its laser cannon pointing at them. "Mojojojojo," Mojo snarled, "keep your hand off my son, mojo! How dare you strike the boy!"

Blossom's rage simmered. "I am not feeling very forgiving today! You will pay for that! Lolipop Gatling!" She sent that yo-yo flying towards mojo robo.

"Mojo-ah! Mojo! Mojo" the robot jumped and ducked, narrowly dodging the attacks after attacks. The yo-yo pummeled the semitrailer behind Mojo. After numerous assaults, the yo-yo breached into the truck and tore a huge chunk of metal out of the poor vehical. The Rowdyruff boy's eyes open wide in wonder: inside the truck there were ten brand new, chopper inspired, custom motorcycles!

"Come back!" shouted Blossom in a flying chase to catch the Mojo, Bubbles and Buttercup following. "Stop you stupid chimp!" The Girls and Mojo disappear around the corner. Boomer goes to look around the corner.

"Are they gone?" Brick asked.

"I think so," says Boomer "But they could come back!"

"Hey guys, check this out!" the two boys turned around. Butch had climbed into the semi. "listen,do you hear the gas in there?" Brick and Boomer came closer. butch shook a motorcycle, and sure enough, there were sounds of liquid sloshing in the tank. There was also a key in the key hole. The bike was just begging to ride.

"Cool," Brick looked around. Every bike seemed to have a key, all ready to roar. "You guys want to take some for a spin?" Butch and Boomer mirrored Brick's mischievous grin; they nodded. "okay choose your favorite bike!"

They lowered three bikes to the ground: A blue bike with chrome fenders for Boomer, one with dark blue seat, and gold and green frame matching Butch's jacket, and a red flaming bike for Brick.

"Okay," Brick sat down on the bike, "Alright, gentlemen start your engines!" All three reach for the keys...

"Mojoooooooooooooooo" The monkey and robot was flung into the sky by Blossom's Yo-yo, its power magnified by her rage. " Nice job, Blossom." Said Buttercup. The red leader expelled a breath, "Better then therapy." Now for that SOB (Stupid, Obscene Brick), she thought. Suddenly, a huge roar erupted from behind her. She jerked around to see SOB on a brand new bike. The girls stare after the Rowdyruff Boys in shock. Blossom, first to recover, immediately flew after them shouting."Hey wait! You've got to pay for those! Wait!" both she and Bubbles chased after the laughing boys "Stop! Those are not for you!"

Buttercup is left with her jaw hanging loose. She hovered closer,and just stared at the precious cargo: there were many more shiny, chromed, and painted steel horses.

"... They look so cool!" Her hands grasped the handles of one. She turned the throttle a little, but nothing happened.

"I'd like a good bike..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls z or the Rowdyruff boys.

Well here's the new chapter. enjoy!

..

Rowdyruff riders

**Powerpuff girls Z: Rowdyruff Riders**

Act II Scene i

At an open air restaurant, people were enjoying a peaceful lunch. Next door, a grocer is putting out fresh fruits. All the while, people are strolling past the two shops, some picking fruits from the stand. Suddenly they hear a distant droning getting louder and louder. Turning around they see Rowdyruff Boys approaching on their bikes with dust billowing behind them. As they pass, Butch and Boomer toss many little critters into the soups and drinks in the restaurant courtyard. The restaurant people each shout in shock and disgust as they find the critters in their food. The other pedestrians cover their nose and mouths to block the exhaust fumes. All the while, Blossom and Bubbles are chasing after the boys. "Stop!

Scene ii

Meanwhile, back on the street with the toppled semi. Buttercup is still debating whether or not to take a bike herself.

"No! I can't! I can't steal them! ... I'll just hold the handle bar...Yeah! An-and sit in it, and then crank the Throttle a little. The engine will be off, of course, but..." It was too much. Buttercup reached her hand towards the handles and was just about to mount one, when suddenly...

"HEY YOU! STOP!!"

Flinching, Buttercup looks around to see a man running towards her. "who are you?" she asks.

"why I'm the owner of this truck." The man replies, "Damn! Can't leave it for 5 minutes before... Hey, wait a minute aren't you a Powerpuff Girl?"

Buttercup nods. "Oh it's such an honor to meet one of you!" He gushes, "Umm... could you help me get this truck back up?"

"wha'? oh... sure" Buttercup says. After a time lapse, Buttercup has put the truck back on its wheels. "I'm sorry again," The driver said, "But could you help me put the choppers back into the truck?

"sure." Another time lapse then the driver gets into the cab and turns on the engine.

"Thanks for all your help. By the looks of you earlier, I bet you'd like a bike yes?" Buttercup nods harder. "Ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry, but unfortunately, I can't give any to you," he laughed even harder and begins to drive away. He looks out the window and waves at Buttercup "well, later!" and drives off, leaving a crying Buttercup behind him.

Scene iii

"STOP!" Blossom was shouting as she flew after the Boys, "you've got to pay for those." "Stop!" Bubbles was ahead of Blossom "Balloon champagne" she cried, unleashing a blizzard of bubbles. They hit Boomer's fender. Making a bumpy ride. "whoa! ah what the...ouch! Hey! Ouch! ah! whoa!! Hey watch paint!" he shouts. Butch watches him and looks at the girls, "time to return the favor!" with his right, free hand, Butch reaches down and extracts a fuming sock from his shoes. " stinky sock boomerang!" he tosses the sock behind him which begins to orbit Bubble's and Blossom's head, "Uugh! It stinks!" they both shout holding their nose and closing their eyes. Brick, seeing them distracted, suddenly turned left around the corner with his brothers behind them. "Yes!" he cheered, "We lost them!" All three boys cheer.

Their celebration is cut off, however, by a sudden series of beeping. Then the bikes ground to a halt "Ah crap!" Brick murmured. The boys dismount. "Damn it! No more fuel" Butch curses. Hearing the Powerpuff girls' approach, they frantically searched around. "quick! In here" Brick points at an alley. They each push their bikes into the alley just as Blossom, and Bubbles came around the corner. "no sign of them" Bubbles sighed. "Darn it!" Blossom shouts. Then she begins to whine, " I wanted a ride on that bike! Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I just wanna ride, ya know? 'Ride, Sally ride'..." Bubbles sweat dropped. This was the supposed leader? It was a few moments before Blossom noticed Bubbles's blank stare, "Oops, did I just do that?" Bubbles nods. Blossom regains her more business-like composure and coughs into her fist. "sorry, wasn't being myself just now." Bubbles highly doubted that but right now wasn't the time to argue because Buttercup finally caught up to them.

" Hey! What took you?" Blossom asked.

"Grr, I had to help the truck driver."

"You mean the guy who was carrying those motorcycles?"

"The very one. Damn it, could've nicked one for myself..."

"Buttercup!!" Blossom snapped, "how dare you even think about stealing?"

"but those choppers were so f––– hot!"

"Besides" Buttercup suddenly said, "I heard you were whining about that yourself"

"M-me? No way!" Blossom tried to parry Buttercup's words.

"I heard you!" Buttercup attacked again, " you were all like... 'I wanted a ride on that bike! I just wanna ride'"

"oh yeah!?" Blossom shouted.

"yeah!" Buttercup yelled.

The green and red puff glare each other until static spark connects their eyes. Suddenly, Bubbles waves her bubble wand, "Balloon !" and then Buttercup and Blossom found themselves each stuck inside a giant bubble. "please!" Bubbles cried, "stop arguing." Blossom and Buttercup turned their back to each other with a "hmph!". Did they forget something? Bubbles wondered.

"We're supposed to be looking for the Rowdyruff boys, remember" She reminded the two in the bubbles, "Right now they stole three motorcycles and only we can stop them. Look at yourselves, talking about taking something that's not your own. We're not about to join them in their vanity. We have to retain our virtues as Powerpuff girls."

Blossom and Buttercup looked at their hands and sighed. "you're right," said Blossom, "we were both being selfish."

"Yeah you were" Buttercup joked, avoiding Blossom's death glare, " well let's find them. They aren't here." and with that she flies off. The other two follow.

The Rowdyruff boys were still in hiding, listening to the events that unfolded. Brick took off their hats. "Never thought that the Powerpuff Girls had a bad streak in them," he mused, "well, I've heard enough. We still have to find a gas station." "That wouldn't help" Boomer replied, "we don't have money." " well then, where do we get the gas, Einstein?" Brick asked.

"well there is that abandoned airfield with a gasoline tank." said Boomer, pointing down the street.

"But that belongs to the Ganegreen Gang!" said Butch.

"I know, but it's the nearest. Besides, if we ask nicely they might give us some."

"Sounds like a plan." Brick agreed, "Okay, a few kilometers of pushing and we'll get there. Let's go!"

chap. 2 is almost done. Oh! I need help. Can you fill in the blank?


	3. Chapter 3

Rowdyruff Riders

Act: III

Scene: i

"Come on! Push!" Brick panted.

The Rowdyruff boys have all taken off their jackets as they pushed their surprisingly heavy bikes in the hot sun. Their T-shirts are all soaked with sweat. "A few minutes ago, the weather was cool," Butch wheezed. "In the city, the buildings tended to block out the sun's more intense rays," Boomer gasped, "but here, we're in its full fury. Geez... why did we pick today to walk in the sun?"

"push!" Brick was also sweating, "look there it is" he pointed at a large building in front of them.

Scene: ii

In the aircraft hanger, the Gangreen Gang were playing with a stolen deck of cards.

"got any tens?" asked Arturo."go fisssh," Snake hissed.

"Uug hauag!?" asked Grubber "yeah can't we play something else?" asked Big Billy.

Ace groaned. "But I don't know how to play any other game,"

"Hey, look who'ss here!" Snake said suddenly, pointing at the hanger entrance. All the gang turn to see the Rowdyruff Boys standing their half exhausted. They are wearing their jackets again, only with the zippers undone. "Well well well, what a surprise!" said Ace, "So what do we owe for this pleasure?"

Brick looked at Ace, "we, er, wondered if you'd share like a few gallons of your gasoline..." Ace cut in, "say no more! This way." He led them out of the hanger to a huge vertical tank labeled "UNLEADED GASOLINE" with a tap with a hose attached to the bottom. Four bikes are parked around it, three belongs to the Rowdyruff Boys, but the fourth belonged to Ace. There were also some red gas cans nearby. Ace reaches for the tap valve, and asks "do you really want it?" the Boys all nod "wow" Boomer whispered, "they're actually agree..." he trailed off as he saw Ace open the tap and let the gasoline flow through the hose, not into gas tanks, but onto the ground where it forms a puddle. "There you go." Ace said in a sarcastically pleasant manner, "that's your share."

"What the hell was that?!" Butch shouted furiously, " what the f–– just happened?"

"what d'you do that for?" Brick's indignation was a little more well kept, "the the..."

"Now you listen to me!" Ace, all pretense gone, was shouting at the Rowdyruff Boys sternly, "You three posers, non-monsters, you have some nerve to come out of nowhere and ask us, the Gangreen Gang, for our precious gas! You three must be thick in the head because none of you show-offs are not even worth a single drop of it! You best be on your way, posers." The Rowdyruff boys are furious. POSERS?! SHOW-OFFS?!! The boys grab their bikes and leave, but they are stopped by the entire gang. "Oh no no no no no!" Ace wagged his finger, "You have exquisite taste for bikes, that I admit, but these fine choppers are not worthy to such little boys! I think we'll take them from you. After all, we do need rides ourselves. Billy?"

Suddenly, Big Billy hoisted the three struggling boys by the scruff of their necks.

Butch is in full rage. "why you no good, F––– Assholes! Let me go!!!" the other boys all shout in protest. Under the shouting Ace said, "Billy, could you 'kindly' escort our guest out? They are no longer welcomed." Big Billy smiled. He walked out into the sun, cocked his hands and hurled the boys one at a time into the blue sky.

Laughing, Ace says, "Alright they're finally gone! May they find peace." and with that, Ace and his gang trooped back to the hanger, not noticing their own dark aura.

Scene: iii, at the Professor's lab...

Peach's tail jerked as he sniffs the air, "Da wan! Da wan! Da wan!"

"what is it?" The professor was rushing into the room, closely followed by Ken.

"I sense a dark aura!" Peach shouted.

"On screen!" The Professor said, and Ken turned on the monitor to reveal the hanger. They only see the Gangreen Gang, laughing, entering the hanger. "what on earth are they doing in there?" Ken inquired. "I think that's where they live." Said the Professor, "well they don't seem to be up to anything. But let's keep watch."


	4. Chapter 4

The Rowdyruff Riders, Act VI...

A few miles from the Airfield...

Crash!! Crash!! Crash!!

Three bodies land on the dirt road. Badly scarred, the Rowdyruff boys sit up, glaring at the still visible airfield and its hanger. "Shit!" Butch shouted. Not only did they not get any gas, but they also lost their precious bikes! "this is Bull man" Boomer said, "we should be thinking about getting our bikes back!"

"and deal some vengeance!"Butch snarled.

"Posers, who are they calling posers?" Brick shouted, "Alright! Let's get back there. If they don't give us their gas, we'll take it ourselves!" "What! Fight it from them?" Boomer asked. "No, I'm not that stupid," said Brick, "we'll sneak back and gas up our bikes..."

"and then we'll do some sabotage!" Butch asked maniacally.

Brick thought for a moment and then grinned, "...sure. Why not?"

"Alright!" said Butch.

Time laps ... The Rowdyruff boys creep silently up to the hanger. The building's entrance faces away from them so nobody sees them. To their left is the giant gas tank. "good," said Brick, "they haven't moved the bikes. let's go!" All three tip-toe to the bikes. "Now let's fill 'em up! I'll go first, then you," he pointed to Boomer, "and you," indicating Butch. Brick unscrews his tank cap, places the hose into the opening, and opened the valve. Gasoline poured slowly, and silently into the tanks. While waiting, Brick sees a clipper and picks it up. Smirking, he strides to Ace's bike and snips some wires, and fuel line. They heard the gang's faint conversation in the hanger.

"you rock Ace!"

"why thank you."

"you really showed them the real Gangreen toughness! And you even got us our desperately needed rides."

"all in a day's work"

"gruughhh!"

" Grubber, thank you!"

"But there's now only four bikes including yours and five of us."

"Don't worry, Arturo, you can ride with snake"

"Won't they be surprised to see one bike?", Butch sniggered. "Yeah – oh! Boomer, your turn" said Brick. While Boomer unscrew his cap, Brick pulled the still running hose out of the now full tank and transferred it to Boomer's. They wait a little more as the gas now fill Boomer's tank.

Back at the lab...

"Papa – I mean Professor, come quick!" Ken exclaimed, watching the screen. Professor Utonium rushed in. "What is it?"

"It's the airfield, the Rowdyruff boys are there."

"what?" sure enough, there they are, three boys standing there. Brick is leaning against the huge tank, Butch standing with his arms crossed, and Boomer is sitting on his bike.

"What are they doing?" Asked the Professor.

"I don't know,

"Not just yet. There's no immediate danger."

Boomer, in the screen, suddenly piped up, "Hey I think we should give these Bikes more miles."

"What do you mean?" Asked Brick.

"Sir," Ken said suddenly, "we should call the Powerpuff girls" "wait a minute! I want to hear what they're up to" Professor replied.

"well how 'bout a road trip!" Boomer was saying.

"Road trip??" Said Butch, Brick, Utonium, and Ken.

"Yeah! Let's take a trip to northern Japan. It'll be fun. Just think," Boomer continued, "there's nobody that we know who will be up there and we'll have a blast away from those self-proclaimed real monsters... and there won't be any Powerpuff girls coming after us."

Back at the hanger...

"Hmm... you have a good point, oh! Butch, your next!" Butch rolled his bike forward and Brick transferred the hose into Butch's tank.

Meanwhile...

Snake stood up, "I ssay we make a toasst to Leader! Who showed those kids who the boss is!" The Gangreen gang stood up, and raised their glasses to the grinning Ace.

Suddenly Ace heard Faint chattering outside. "Hey! Shhhhh! Listen" The gang fell silent, as they heard it too. "Son of a bitch!!" Ace jumped up and bolted to the door, his gang run with him. He spotted the three scrawny boys back, taking his bikes and his gasoline!

"But we don't have a map, or any plans, how are we gonna do this?" Butch was saying. "We don't need a plan, and we don't need any map," Boomer said, "The roads have signs that will tell us where to go anywhere we want." "So," Said Brick, "all in favor of a road trip raise their hands!" all three boys' arms shot up. "then it's settled, we'll go on this trip!"

"And where do you think your going?"

Stiffened at the sudden voice, the Rowdyruff boys turned around to see the Gangreen gang standing menacingly behind them.

"Get them" Ace shouted as he and the gang lunged for the boys. "booger canon!" the Rowdyruff boys launched massive wads of dried snot onto the gangs' faces.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!"

"Ah God!"

"Gross!! Ack!"

"F––– Sh– !"

As the Gang sputtered blindly, the boys started up their engines. The still flowing gasoline hose slid from Butch's gas tank and dropped to the ground, still flowing with fuel. Butch screwed up the tank cap and he and his brothers escaped the Gangreen Gang.

Laughing, they headed away from the hanger and drove past a grassy field. Suddenly, they come across the wreck of an old, propeller war-plane. They stopped to look at it. Butch is first to identify the old fighter. "The legendary Mitsubishi A6M Zero!". The three came to a halt.

"Cool! Check inside," The boys parked their bikes and climbed onto the plane. Brick sat in the still intact cockpit. "Wow!," Brick thought, "a few yards and there's already a road-side attraction." He reached for the stick between his legs pretended to fly it. "Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" Butch called suddenly to his right. Brick saw that Butch, on the right wing, nearly lost his balance as the ailerons moved up and down. Laughing as he continued moving the stick until Butch fell on all fours, Brick accidentally pulled the trigger. "Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta," the plane's 7.7mm machine guns suddenly burst into life. Boomer, who was under the plane, dropped down to the grounds and covered his head. "Wha-Wha-What happened?" He climbed onto the left wing to see his brother pull the trigger again. "Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta" Again, the tracer rounds spewed out of the wings and sped into the distance. Peering through the gun sight, Brick saw that the plane was aimed at a van parked near the hanger with the gang still outside. Brick, Butch and Boomer all smirked.

Meanwhile...

Ace was seething with anger. How dare they, He thought. Ignoring Arturos's yelling he watch the three boys get away. Then, he saw them stop at a strange object a couple of leagues away. Perfect! Now he can use his own motorcycle to ride up to them, catch them, and put them in one hell of a beating...

"Ace..." "WHAT?" Ace turned back towards Arturos and the others. He saw the gang with his bike, all its wires and fuel line cut. His blood turned cold as he watched his precious gasoline supply spew out of the giant tank to make a large puddle of the flammable liquid.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! QUICK!" Ace shouted.

"Can't," said snake, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAN'T!" Ace hollered. Big Billy held up the gasoline tap in his hand, completely separated from the tank. Apparently, he tried to shut the tank but managed to rip the spigot right off it.

"F–– CK!!!"

Ace walked to the leaking tank and used a large rubber plug to stop the hole where the spigot used to be. Once plugged,the leaking fuel diminished dramatically, with exception for small leaks. "there," He stood back to admire his work. "that'll fix it until we..."

Suddenly, the sound of machine gun blasts rang in the air, and all the gang ducked down. Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta, Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! Ace, who was lying face down on the ground, looked up to see the Rowdyruff boys in that strange object, realizing it to be a fighter plane. As the plane's guns lit up again like flash cameras, its bullets pummeled that custom-made van the gang had asked from Mojo Jojo.

The van erupted in flames, and ignited the gasoline pool around it. The entire gang ran for their lives as the fire raced straight for the still leaking tank.

Meanwhile at the laboratory...

BOOM! And the monitors went blank. Both Ken and the Professor stumbled to the floor as the blast's shock-wave shook the laboratory walls.

"Look!" Peach pointed out a window. Ken and Professor could see a great plume of fire and smoke billowing out to the distance.

Elsewhere...

The blast was heard throughout the city. In Mayor's office, the old politician was enjoying a nice chocolate cake when the concussion, like a cannon blast shook his fork out of his hand. When he saw a small mushroom-shaped cloud rise up in the distance, he dove under his desk with a yelp like a dog. The people on the streets faired no better as the loud explosion left their ears ringing.

In the local school...

Ms Keane was busy telling students that Pluto had just been demoted as a planet when suddenly, there came a loud rumble.

"look! look! Look, Ms. Keane!" An unknown student suddenly stood up and pointed at the window. Everybody, including Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru turned to see a great plume of fire and smoke ascended into the sky. Suddenly, the girls' belt buckles flashed on and off.

"Sensei!" Momoko raised her hand suddenly, as did Miyako, and Kaoru. "Yes? What is it?" asked Ms. Keane.

"My eyes are blinded by the light!" Momoko covered her eyes

"My ears are deaf from the noise!" Miyako cupped her hands over her ears.

"My lungs are suffocating from the smoke!" said Kaoru, her hands over her mouths.

(Author's note: when reading the above, picture the three wise monkeys: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil")

"May we be excused?" They said together.

"Why yes, of course!"

"Thank you" and they rushed out the classroom door.

Momoko quickly opened her communicator to see Mayor Mayer in the tiny screen. "What's going on?" She asked while running. "Oh my!," Mayer wailed, " there was a horrible explosion off yonder and...and I'm afraid that there's something terrible is unfolding! Perhaps something to do with dangerous weapons..." "No, no, no, Nothing of that sort!" The Professor's image appeared on the screen, "But there was gunfire at an old abandoned airfield that caused a giant gas tank to exploded. Head over there quickly!" And with that, the screen went blank, Just as the girls reached the rooftop.

A ring appeared on each girls' left hand hand. They opened their compacts and swiped the ring like a credit card.

Two green hair clips appear in Kaoru/Buttercup's hair. A Blue hair clip appear on Miyako/Bubbles's hair.

"Hyper Blossom!""Rolling Bubbles!""Power Buttercups!"

Each girl don on the inner one-piece and shoes. Then their vest and skirt appear, finishing with with gloves on their hands. The yellow "P" and the heart shape appears on each vest's right, and back respectively side.

With their transformation complete, the three girls come together for the finish, "The Lovely Fighting Science Legend: Powerpuff Girls Z!"

End of Act VI, the longest act I'Ve ever done.


End file.
